Guinea fowl/Main article
'Guinea fowl '''are a species of bird native to the Pride Lands. Physical characteristics The guinea fowl is a slender bird with a long purple neck covered with dark blue feathers and a dark blue body. Other guinea fowl have blue necks and lighter blue stomachs. They also have small heads that are covered with their big, yellow eyes as well as their long beaks. Sociocultural characteristics The guinea fowl are a major threat to a warthog, as they have the ability to remove their flesh in only ten seconds. They are mentioned to feed themselves on bugs and when they see a warthog with a supply of insects, they go after them until the bugs are given to them. Information The Lion King Guinea fowl are seen briefly during the "Circle of Life" musical sequence on their way to Simba's presentation. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Guinea fowl are briefly seen running away as the Pride Landers and Outsiders are about to have a battle. The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "The Man From J.U.N.G.L.E." Guinea fowl are briefly seen during the presentation of a newborn lion cub. One of them gets stepped on by an elephant and looks up to see Chromosome Quint's aircraft heading to Pride Rock. "Home is Where the Hog Is" The guinea fowl have expanded roles in this episode. While Timon and Pumbaa eat bugs off a battered jeep, they hear a distress call coming from a group of warthogs. When they get to where the call is coming from, they see a flock of guinea fowl invading the warthog sounder for their bugs, thus trapping the warthogs in a hut, as the wild pigs know that the fowl can remove their skins in only five seconds. Since Pumbaa answered the call, it is up to him and Timon to save the warthogs from the guinea fowl. When Timon and Pumbaa enter the hut, they realize that the warthogs are Pumbaa's former sounder, which is led by Sharla. When Sharla asks Pumbaa what his plan is to get rid of the Guinea fowl, Pumbaa can't think of an idea and has Timon think of one since he's the "brains of the outfit." When none of Timon's plans work, he and Pumbaa go back to the jungle from earlier in the episode to use the battered jeep, which they have to fix first. After Timon and Pumbaa go back to the hut with the jeep and keep the Guinea fowl from coming inside, Sharla asks Pumbaa to be a member of the sounder again, but Pumbaa says he can't and he wants to continue living as an outcast with Timon. The next morning, the three male warthogs put a big bag of bugs (which later turns out that it actually has firecrackers in them) on the jeep. Pumbaa says his goodbye to his sounder and he and Timon leave the colony with the jeep and the guinea fowl chase them for the bag. Pumbaa later reveals that he gave the bag of bugs to his sounder while the bag they had with the firecrackers was to try to fool the birds. Then there is another call from the warthogs, this time representing that their problem is solved. Other roles Rafiki Remembers Guinea Fowl and Crab In this story, a guinea fowl is shown to be good friends with a crab. The two animals visit each other regularly, with Crab asking Guinea Fowl to bring him and his family some grain. They have lived like this for many years until a drought hits, where they begin to fight. Due to the drought, Guinea Fowl has very little water, so he goes to Crab's river to ask Crab if he could fill up an empty pitcher for him, but Crab tells him needs the water to drink and live in, much to Guinea Fowl's anger. Two months have passes and Guinea Fowl and Crab have not seen each other, until famine strikes, where Crab goes to Guinea Fowl to ask for food. But because Crab has denied Guinea Fowl's family water, Guinea Fowl commands Crab to leave. Since then, the two former friends have not seen each other. Appearances Category:Main articles